Torn
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: Faith thought she was just another fan meeting the boy's until Kendall and James BOTH fall for her. Caught in this little triangle of love...which will she choose? Kendall/OC/James Carlos/OC Logan/OC. Written by a friend. Not slash...sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Sponsor Note:**

**Random: HEY! Okay this was not written by me. AT ALL! **

**Hikaru: You can tell because it's not slash…**

**Random: Ehehehe… She wrote this for me and is using my account to get more exposure. So that would make me the sponsor, right?**

**Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random and her friend does not own the BTR boy's. Her friend does own the OC's and pic.**

**Random: If you want to read it on the original site it was posted go to wattpad ,com. (Remove space and replace comma for period) Her name is HazzaLove. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Arther Note: This is a fanfic i wrote for one of my friends whom is now one state away thanks to my parents. I hope y'all enjoy.**_

* * *

"Hello?" I answered not bothering to look at Caller ID

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" three voices yelled through the phone. My three best friends- Isabella (I called her Isa), Callie, and Kimberly(I called her Kim)- were on the other line. I was so excited today is my 18th birthday! So pretty much after today I legally can do anything i want without consent from my parents. Not that I'm saying that will happen... ;)

"Faith? Hello..." Isa trailed off snapping me out of my mental rant.

"Huh? What?"

The girls laughed.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Nothing. The girls wanted to make sure that you weren't doing anything today."

"N-no. Don't t-think so..." I hesitantly trailed off. We never did anything for my birthday. Like the most we ever did was have cake. I'd get a little bit of birthday money but nothing special.

"FAITH!" Once again they interrupted my mental rant.

"What?"

"Are you even getting ready for school?"

"About to. I'll see you there." I said hanging up the phone. Lazily I pulled the sheets off of my legs and the cold morning air greeted me. Ugh! I hate mornings. Sitting on the edge of my bed I slipped on my slippers and started towards my bathroom. On the way I got on Twitter on my phone. Getting bored of the newsfeed, I decided to take a look and see what BTR (aka my boys) are up to. I was about to click or tap on Kendall's name when my left side smacked into the doorframe to my bathroom.

"GAH!" I exclaimed holding my shoulder, rubbing it. I continued to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth thoroughly, I then applied some make-up. Then after I did my hair I checked my mentions. My heart almost skipped a beat. I blinked a few times and even pinched myself. Carlos Garcia of BIG TIME FREAKING RUSH TWEETED ME: 'Happy 18th'! Just then I felt the biggest grin creep onto my face as I knew I was about to have a fangirl moment.

"OH. MY. GOSH. NO. FREAKING. WAY!" I screamed. And even if it wasn't Kendall or James I was still so ecstatic that CARLOS FREAKING GARCIA- woah! calm yourself. Keep the fangirling at a minimum.- tweeted me, wishing me a happy birthday. Can this day get any better? I finished getting ready for school, waved goodbye to my parents, and drove to school.

After I parked I replied to his tweet:

**_To TheCarlosGarcia:_**

**_Thanks for the birthday wish. :) _**

To which he responded:

_**To ABigTimeRusherx**_

_**You're very much welcome**_

Omg's he just made my day. Now to get through school. Which, by the way, I loathed. I walked through the doors being greeted by a bunch of peoples I didn't know. They were all wishing me happy birthday and I just smiled at them. Finally I found my friends.

"Hey Isa. How's it going?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Umm... okay, I guess." she responded and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Guess what?!"

"What?"

"Carlos wished me happy 18th!" I tried not to scream it so it kind of came out as a squeal.

"Are you kidding?!" she half screamed. at that moment the rest of the girls gathered 'round.

"What? What happened?" Kim and Callie asked.

"Carlos tweeted Faith!" Isa explained to them. Their jaws instantly dropped.

"Carlos? As in Carlos Garcia?"

I nodded.

"AS IN THE CARLOS GARCIA?!" They started getting louder and louder by the second. Instantly I began waving my hands in front of them and shushed them. I seriously did not want to attracted anymore attention than I was getting. And I was pretty much getting as much attention as a white crayon.

The day just drug on and on. I thought it would never end. Then the bell for school to end finally rang and I waited for my friends in the front of the school. My phone started to buzz so I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I had gotten a text from a number I didn't know.

It read: **_Go die in a hole. You ugly b****!_**

My heart sank a little. That's just strange. I don't even know them.

"Hey!" Isa greeted me from behind. "What's wrong?"

Then I showed her the text. She just hugged me. I returned the hug.

"Don't worry about them. It's your birthday for crying out loud. C'mon we've got a surprise for you." she comforted pulling me towards the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Sponsor Note:

Random: HEY-O! Here is the second chapter! Again this was not written by me. Go to Wattpad and find HazzaLove if you wish to read her other story, which is a One direction one. Again not slash. I'm the slash writer of our little group. SO GO!

Kaoru: Do not own the BRT boy's! HazzaLove though does own the OC's!

Random: Enjoy!

Author Note: Wassup? haha. Umm….. OK. So, basically thanks a bunch for reading this story. ummm. i wanted to give a shout out to my other story called Spy Girls. You'll find it by clicking on my username. hmmm….. i am really bad at planning stuff i write. so basically everything i write is going to be a first draft. and i really hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2:

"Okay. Let me take my car home first and let my parents know I'm going out." I told Isa pulling my wrist out of hers as she was dragging me to her car. I walked over to my car and got in. Oh how I love my seat cover. It was a BTR one.

I called her on my car phone.

"Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair."

I busted out laughing. "If Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear then why didn't Fuzzy Wuzzy have any hair?"

Yep. That's how we answered the phone when it was just us two talking. It was great. We've been best friends since pre-k. We know everything about each other. It's basically like we're sisters.

"Faith!" Isa interrupted.

"What?"

"You need to change from your school clothes. Wear something nice but not too nice."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you. It's a surprise."

"Dang! Okay. fine." I pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. Isa parked by the curb and honked. I turned around.

She leaned over the passenger seat. "Hurry up!"

"OKAY!"

I ran into the house saying 'hey' to my mom and dad. I was tripped by my dog, who was laying down in the middle of the hallway.

"Sorry!" I said then kept going to my room shutting the door behind me. I went through my closet searching for something to wear. I picked a nice BTR spaghetti strap tank that ended on the left side at the hip and ended on the right side just above mid thigh. Then I put on a ruffled skirt that ended two inches above the knees and put on some matching converse. To go with my tank top I put a mid sleeve 'jacket' (it only went down an inch past my bra strap in the back). I brushed on some light make-up and checked myself in the mirror. I look good, if I do say so myself.

"Where are you going?" A voice said from behind me.

I gasped. "Oh, my gosh. You almost made my heart stop." I said clutching my heart.

My mom laughed.

"I'm going out. Isa's taking me somewhere." I walked past my mom giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Have fun!" She called after.

"Okay." I waved a goodbye and walked out to Isa's car.

"Ooh, someone looks good." She commented.

"Shut up!" I said.

A half hour passed by and I started to figure out where we were headed. My boys were going to be in town today, but by the time I was going to buy some tickets, it was all sold out.

"So, where are the girls?"

"They're going to meet us there."

"Oh. Where is 'there'?"

"Somewhere." She said nonchalantly.

I sighed. She's stubborn when she wants to be. But I had this really strong feeling that we were about to arrive at the concert. I felt a smile creep on my face.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said in the same tone she did.

"Mmhm."

We arrived at the arena and the smile got bigger.

"No way." I said with pure surprise. Even though I figured it out I was still shocked.

"Yes way."

We got out of the car and began walking past the HUGE line of people waiting to get in the arena. She pulled out her camera pulled me to her and we faced away from the arena. She took a picture of us in front of the arena. Then we went up to the box office where Callie and Kim were waiting for us. Isa handed the receipt over and the box office lady handed us backstage passes with our names on it and tickets that said we were in the center front row. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOMG! THIS IS TOO AMAZING TO EVEN CONTAIN THIS! I started squealing and jumping up and down. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I screamed hugging Isabell. She returned the hug.

A security guard escorted us, after taking our picture, to the building. We couldn't help it but we took a picture with him, just because. The doors were opened and we were just in time for sound check. There must have been at least fifteen girls there already. We made our way through the crowd to our seats in the front. The whole time my jaw had dropped. This is still so surreal. "Slap me I must be dreaming."

And of all people, Kim slapped me. I looked at her in shock holding my face. She was smiling and the rest of the girls busted out laughing. I hit her arm playfully then she hit me back. I know she was playing but she hits really hard.

"Ow!" I said holding my arm.

"Hey no fighting!" A voice said from the direction of the stage.

"Yeah! No fighting. Unless it's over me." Another said.

I turned and saw Kendall and James standing over us on the stage. My jaw dropped.

Then Logan joined them on the stage.

"Are you guys ready to partayyy!" Carlos yelled running onto the stage.

EVERYBODY STARTED SCREAMING. I had to cover my ears it was so loud. Until I got used to the noise.

About an hour later the sound check was over and the boys and their band retired backstage. That's when we followed the other girls backstage for the meet and greet. We waited our turns in line, which was moving ever so slowly. I started to get like super nervous every time the line moved up. Like ten minutes later we were at the front waiting patiently.

"You wanna fangirl?" Isa asked noticing the expression on my face.

I nodded eagerly.

"Go ahead."

"Yeah. I don't think anybody would care."

"Me either."

The girls encouraged me. So, I did. I started screaming, jumping up and down, and almost hyperventilated.

"Okay. I'm good." I said with a smile after I calmed down.

The girls had been giggling when I was fangirling then when I stopped they busted out laughing even harder.

"What?" So confused. What are they laughing about? I turned around and my jaw dropped to the floor. My face turned red and I put my hands over it.

"Oh, my god..." I said through my hands, shaking my head.

The boys were standing behind me the whole time. Now in front of me, the boys stood there with the biggest grins on their faces. Oh, my gosh they are so much hotter in person. I had this feeling that they were still staring at me and my friends, so I peered up through my fingers. Yep. They're still there. Slowly I moved my hands down. The girls had finally begun to calm down.

"Hi." I said simply, making sure my voice didn't squeak.

"Hey." the boys said in unison.

We walked past the black curtains. After we each got autographs from them, we started taking pictures. One picture was pretty normal: Logan, Callie, Kendall, me, James, Isa, Carlos, and Kim standing side-by-side with smiles. The next one was a bit crazier: Logan and Callie were back-to-back making guns with their hands, Kendall and James were cradling me(OMG), Kim knelt on the floor while Isa leant on her and Carlos leant on Isa. All the while we were making super crazy faces. Then the last one(my favorite one): Logan and Carlos power slid into the middle doing air guitar motions, the girls pretended to have a mike and they were singing, and lastly I stood in the middle of Kendall and James and shrugged as they both kissed me on the cheek. (And that's why that's my favorite picture ;) )

The girls and I went back to our seats in the crowd. The concert started around seven thirty-ish. But because we were so close to the stage, it was really loud. It was the most amazing experience at a concert ever. I don't think it could get any better than this.

Around ten thirty the concert started to taper down. A few people with staff badges came over to us and asked us to come with them. But we'll miss the last song... Man! I didn't do anything wrong. Neither did the girls. Despite our inward protests we followed them.


	3. More Surprises

**Sponsor Note: **** HEY HEY! My wonderful friend got around to writing this! Once again this was not written by me. She is know as HazzaLove on Wattpad! If you wish to read and/or comment there here is the link! www,wattpad,com/7215684-torn-a-big-time-rush-fanfic-more-surprises Just replace the commas with periods! Enjoy!**

A/N- Hello lovlies! :) enjoy the story.

* * *

We walked through the crowd and headed backstage. Since the concert was pretty much already over I didn't mind too much. After what seemed like half an hour of walking, we were lead into a room. It was very quaint. Though I didn't have much time to take in the features though. Someone pulled me out of the room. I looked behind me at a big security guard and a backstage crew person. Why in the world did I get pulled out? And where the heck were they taking me?

The tune of "If I Ruled the World" was playing. I started to hum along to the lyrics. The music started to grow louder and louder. Then, it hit me. Like running into a brick wall. I was headed towards the stage. Oh. my. gosh. The song ended and the boys started talking.

"You guys have been a great crowd!" Carlos yelled into the mic.

"But before we have to go-" James began.

"There's a special young lady who's birthday is today!" Kendall finished.

By now I was stage left. Logan went over to the edge of the stage, of course all the girls in the VIP section were screamin' their heads off and trying so hard to touch him, and pretended to scan the audience.

"Where are you...?" Carlos asked jumping from one spot on the stage to the other.

The guy standing behind me gave me a little shove. So i took that as my cue. Shyly, I crept on the stage. Kendall noticed, nudged James, and they both escorted me to the center of the stage. Ok WARNING I'M ABOUT TO MENTALLY FANGIRL! OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MGOMGOMGOMGOMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! KENDALL AND JAMES ARE TOUCHING MEEEE! This. is. the. best. birthday. EVER! Can't... Breathe... In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Oh, I'm so excited I think I might cry... It's like my mind was already ahead of me. I felt tears start to glide down my face.

"Aww, don't cry." Kendall said wiping away the tears that betrayed me. Omg he's so sweet.

"S-sorry." I managed to get out.

The guys pulled me in for a group hug. After a moment they let me go. Did I mention I LOVE these guys?

"Okay, so tell us your age. Where you're from an-"

"And your name." Carlos finished for Logan. James held a mic in front of my face.

"Faith. Faith Cooper. I just turned18 today. And I'm from Nevada." I stated into the mic.

Just then a chair was brought onto the stage and I was sat in it. The band began to play boyfriend. Not the one by JB; their original song.

But during the song the boys serenaded me. Logan gave me a heart shaped chocolate box, Carlos a giant stuffed bear, Kendall a bouquet of roses, and James a bouquet of other kinds of colorful flowers. I was overwhelmed and once again some traitor tears crept down my face. And I watched as the boys did their last song partly to me and the audience.

When the song was almost over I was lead off the stage and back to the room.

The lady opened the door and all three girls were standing there with really big grins on their faces. Almost like they knew something I didn't. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I need to put all of this stuff down. The lady leading didn't help me with any of the stuff. How rude. As soon as the girls saw that I had too much in my hands, they quickly grabbed one thing from my arms. Isa took the bear, Cal took the chocolates, and Kim took the bouquet James gave me. Leaving me with the rose bouquet. It smelt beautifully. Gosh I love those boys.

After putting the stuff down we were left in the room. So we ended up fangirling. We were screaming and jumping and I was bombarded with hugs. Once we settled down, the girls started asking me questions.

"What was it like?" Isa asked. I knew she was referring to Carlos.

"Well, I had no idea where they were taking me when they took me from the room. But as soon as we neared the stage I figured out where I was headed. I stood at stage left. Then the boys announced a birthday today..." I gave them a suspicious glare. "The stage guy shoved me a little so I crept out onto the stage. Kendall and James led me to the center, James holding my arm and Kendall had his hand just above the small of my back. They gave me a hug, sat me in a chair, sang boyfriend, and serenaded me. Then, sadly I was led off stage." I finished, taking a breath.

After some silence, and some intense stares from me, Isa finally broke. She plopped down, sprawled out on the couch, she sighed. "Okay! Okay!" She said with her hands up in a sign of surrender. "It was me. Just so you know I had to do this like way in advance. Since Carlos was the easiest person to get a hold of-"

"Wait! What do you mean 'get a hold of'?" I interrupted. Okay she should probably stop keeping stuff from me..

"Well... You see, seven months ago I was in LA and I kinda sorta noticed the boys running away from this huge mob of fan girls. So I helped them out. They said they owed me a favor. So I decided to call it in. Unfortunately, James, Kendall, and Logan didn't pick up. Carlos did though! And we planned it all out. Of course he had to work it out with his managers, but in the end it all worked out." She ended with a smile. I could tell she was still hiding something.

I got up off of my seat and began walking around. Being the sneaky person I am, I crept out of the room. Mindlessly walking down the hallway, I pushed a door open and walked in.

I began looking around the room. After a few minutes of looking around, I sat in a chair that was sat in front of a giant mirrored vanity. Then a door was suddenly opened and a figured walked out. Once my mind registered who it was, my mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide.

He had walked out, of what I assumed to be a bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped in his tracks. Staring at my reflection in the mirror which was staring back, both with shocked faces..

* * *

A/n- hope you enjoyed.

Who's room do you think she's in? Who do you think walked out of the bath? O.o

**Sponsor Note: I loved this chapter! Review please!**


	4. Sparks Fly

****Sponsor Note: Ay-oh! Here is the next chapter to HazzaLove's story! Again I do note own anything. If you wish to read where it was originally posted go to wattpad. com! And commont either here or there! Thank you! I rather like this chapter!

**A/N-** **YO**!** not much to say but thanks for reading.**

* * *

"I...I..." I stuttered.

Quickly, I got up and inched towards the door. His eyes watching me the whole time. He closed his mouth. Stepped towards me.

Oh, god.

I hit the edge of a table knocking something over. Good job, Faith you're such a klutz! Shut up no I'm not... Okay maybe a little. I win. (Please excuse the mental argument)

I tripped on the thing I knocked over. Seriously?! My heart began to race. Oh, god. His abs... His perfect features... Wow..

My face began to heat up as I tried not to stare.

"See something you like?" he asked a smirk forming on his face.

Don't answer that, it's a trick question. Instead I got up off the floor and ran out of the dressing room. OH, MY GOSH I JUST SAW JAMES DIAMOND HALF NAKED! HOW IN THE WORLD DID I NOT NOTICE WHO'S DRESSING ROOM I WAS IN?! WAS HE FLIRTING WITH ME? OMG-

I fell to the floor. Okay... so next time I'll try not to run, think and mentally fan girl at the same time.

"Are you okay?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and my face flushed as I saw _him_ getting to his feet and walking over to me.

"O..., muh... g...sh. I-I'm s..." Was all I managed to say. He chuckled slightly and offered his hand. I took it. Right when my hand touched his.. wow. So much electricity and sparks I thought it was the fourth of July. I looked in his eyes and I could tell he felt it too. Helping me up a small shy-like smile grew on his face. Omg he's so adorable. I returned the smile.

"Where were you headed in such a rush?" he asked. Hehe he said 'rush'.

"U-uh..." I shut my mouth and shook my head. "I was heading back to the room they had me and my friends in."

"Oh, well I was just going to get the boys for the after show meet and greet. Would you like to come with?" He said/asked.

HOLD THE PHONE! DID I HEAR THAT RIGHT?

"I'm sorry?" I needa make sure I heard him right.

"Well you were waiting in the meet and greet room right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get the boys and head over there. Since we were going to the same place..." Then he said something else I didn't understand. I gave him a confused look.

"Would you like to come with me?" He said loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes." I smiled up at him. I think I reached just above his shoulder so he didn't exactly tower over me.

We walked down a hall and into a room where they were waiting. I STILL DO NOT BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME. ME, OF ALL PEOPLE. I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE BUT I'LL SAY IT A MILLION TIMES MORE: THIS IS ABSOLUTELY THE BEST BIRTHDAY I EVER HAD! I WISH THIS DAY WOULD NEVER END.

I spoke too soon. In two hours I was back to my boring ol' home.

"Thanks. Isa you're truly the best friend I've ever had. I mean it. I don't think any of my other friends would have done something like that." I hugged her, which she returned.

"It twas no problem at all."

"Well thanks again. I'll see you later." I said and walked into my house.

My parents poked out of the kitchen. It was a quarter to twelve I wonder what they were doing up.

"I'm home. What are y'all doing up?"

"We were waiting for you. Also we have something to tell you."

I walked over to the kitchen and sat down. I gotta admit i was a bit nervous. Could it be about how late I am home? I hope not. That would be completely stupid. What if it was my grades? Shh...oot!

"Is this about my grades? I swear I had no idea how low they were until my teachers told me. I'm gonna work-" I began to ramble on.

"It would help if you just stopped talking." My father interrupted.

"What classes are you failing?" My mother perked up, suddenly curious of what I was talking about.

"Nothing. Never mind. What did you want to tell me?" I changed the subject back to them.

They gave each other a nervous look.

My mom took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

I sat there motionless and emotionless. My poker face was in full effect. I mean I didn't know how to react to that. My parents never talk to me. Like ever. So this is just out of the ordinary. Besides that I'm an only child. I'm kind of indifferent about this whole situation to be honest. So I did the best I could to seem happy for them.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! How far are you? This is so exciting."

"I'm about a month." They bought it. *mentally pats self on back*

"That's great." I faked a yawn. gosh this is was awkward, like you have no idea.

"Gosh, I'm tired. I think I'm going go to bed now." I got up.

"Okay." My parents were a bit confused.

"Congrats." I walked off towards my room. "Night!"

Then I shut the door before they could get a word in edgewise. I picked out a loose top and some shorts as pj's and went to change. As I was changing I realized something. My good luck bracelet is missing. How could I not have noticed that?! Oh, my gosh. Isa's gonna kill me. I began to search for it.

After an hour of extensive searching it didn't turn up. CRAP! I grabbed my phone and was about to text Isa about it when I got a DM from someone. Hmm...

**_From HeffronDrive:_**

**_Hey! Birthday girl! You left your bracelet here. I wanted to return it to you but I have no idea where you live, so... We don't leave town for another day or so, would you like to meet somewhere?_**

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGO MGOMGOMGOMGEEEEEE! KENDALL HAS MY BRACELET! HE'S TOUCHING IT AND HOLDING IT WITH HIS HAND! *GASP* WHAT IF JAMES HELD IT TOO? HE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER TOOOOOO!

I calmed down and responded.

**_From ABigTimeRusherx:_**

**_Oh, my gosh. Thanks so much. I would love to. Where do you want to meet?_**

I sent the reply and went about my business to finish getting ready for bed. I walked into my restroom and began to brush my teeth. My toothbrush one that sang to me while I brushed. And of course it played a BTR song. When I felt that my teeth were clean enough I reluctantly put my toothbrush down and rinsed my mouth.

I walked back to my bed and got under the covers. My phone beeped. I just about tackled it.

_**From: HeffronDrive:**_

_**Starbucks? Say noon? **_

_**From ABigTimeRusherx:**_

_**Sounds good. See ya then :)**_

I put my phone on my nightstand and curled up under my blankets. I slipped into a blissful sleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

Sponsor Note: There you go! Review?

**A/N- hey, so umm comment vote fan all that stuff...**

**I love you guys for reading my stories. You're amazing. Giraffe! Random.. antyways. yup:)**

**HazzaLove xx**


	5. Seriously?

**Sponsor Note: **

**Random: She threw me for a loop with this one! Hope you like it just as much as I did. :)**

* * *

A/N- Hmm... helloo! Guess where I'm writing from?! School! haha they have no idea... I feel so sneaky. Anyhoo. I just wanted to say a massive thanks to everyone who reads my story. You guys are amazayn! xx :)

-HazzaLove

* * *

(Faith's POV)

I awoke to morining light pouring into my room. I stretched and yawned. 'What time is it?' I wondered to myself as I got out of bed. I grabbed my phone and walked towards the bathroom. Still wondering about the time, I checked my phone.

11:55 am.

CRAP!

I ran into the bathroom showered, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, and put on my contacts. I quickly changed into a loose flowy tank and some jean shorts. Put on my purple converses, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I yelled an 'I'll be back!' to my parents who were in the kitchen.

I started my car and headed out to Starbucks.

Arriving at Starbucks, I checked the time. 12:15 pm

Oh, gosh. I hope he's still here.

I parked and walked into the shop. I looked around the shop. Not here. My heart sank. And that's what I get for getting my hopes up. I felt a disappointed sigh escape my lips. Since I'm here I might as well get some coffee and enjoy my day off of school.

'Hmm... What do people usually do when they skip school? Oh! I know Imma go to the mall.' I thought.

I got my coffee and headed out. I pulled out my phone and began to scroll though my news feed on Twitter. Suddenly this person appears out of nowhere and runs into me. Well more like the other way around. My coffee went everywhere. On me, on the person, and the floor.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry!" I looked up and my jaw dropped.

It was James. I just can't seem to get a break. He smirked down at me. Wow... I averted my eyes after I realized that I was starting to gawk.

'Where's Kendall.' I looked behind him. Nope not there. And then around the shop. Not there either. I pursed my lips to the side.

"Looking for someone?" He asked in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Well..." I drawled. "Where's Kendall? I thought he was going to meet me here."

A grin formed on his face. "Actually..." he trailed off.

"What did you do?"

He walked past me then stopped and looked at me. I gave him a confused look. He walked back and led me towards a table with his hand on the small of my back. All sorts of sparks flew instantly at his touch.

Wait.

Is that even possible?

To feel that way about two people?

I sat in the seat across from him. I got a chill. Not from James, no, from the spot that was stained with coffee. I need to change before this sets in.

I cleared my throat. "So, um, can I go change or is there something you wanted to tell me?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lushious lips. His eyes roamed, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, made my cheeks burn a little and I shifted in my chair. "I was the one that Dm'd you. I stole Kendall's phone."

"How were you able to find my account? And why would you do that when you could've just did that on you're own phone?" I inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"I have my ways."

I shivered again. My shirt is now getting cold from being wet. How is he not cold. The coffee got on him too. I looked back at where I spilled. The mess was cleaned. Man, they move fast. I felt his eyes on me. I checked my phone. Three texts. Cool.

He cleared his throat. I looked up. "I thought you'd like this back." He pulled out my bracelet and place it on the table. My eyes went wide. I stared at it in disbelief.

"I thought..." I trailed off slowly reaching for the silver links with three charms.

"It fell off your wrist after you tripped in my dressing room."

He smirked remembering the incident.

I facepalmed and shook my head. Oh, god..

"So, in exchange for your bracelet.." He began. I eyed him suspiciously.

I motioned him to go on.

"I would like to have your cell phone number. So we could keep in contact." He finished with a toothy smile.

OH MY GOSH! HOT BAND MEMBER SAY WHAT?!

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback.

"Well you see when I saw you at the concert I was really taken away. You're really gorgeous." He responded smoothly.

HAWT GUY SAY WHAT?!

My cheeks immediately grew hot.

I nodded my head. What's the harm in giving him my number? I wrote my cell number down on a napkin and slid it across the table to him.

He tapped at his phone then put it to his ear. My phone began to buzz and I answered without checking caller id.

"Jello."

"Just making sure it wasn't a fake number."

I looked over at James who was smiling. I laughed. "Now why would I do that?"

We both laughed a little and hung up our cells.

I looked up and behind him I noticed a girl about the same age as me glaring at me. Shooting daggers.

* * *

A/n- what do you think? Sorry it's short. I know it's kind of everywhere right now but I swear I'll plan the next chapters! I love you guys so much. Feel free to make a banner fan vote and comment! :)

HazzaLove xx

* * *

**Sponsor Note: **

**Random: Review plz?  
**


	6. Trouble, trouble, and more trouble

**Sponsor Note:**

**Random: HI! So here is the next part! You can read this on my friends account on wattpad! :)**

* * *

A/n- yo! Lol how's it goin? Leave a comment! Here's the next chapter. WARNING! It could possibly be short! Vote fan comment like and all that stuff

Enjoy!

~HazzaLove~

* * *

Faiths pov

The girl who was glaring at me began to make her way over to us. I really didn't want to hear or know what she was about to do- or say. I had to something and quick.

"Hey James, you wanna go somewhere?" I asked out of nowhere.

He looked a little taken back. Then he got up with a smile.

"Yeah, okay."

I got up and we walked out. I looked back over my shoulder and saw her standing there here jaw agate and arms folded across her chest. I smirked.

"So where so you wanna go?" James asked

"Well, I'd like to change first before we go anywhere."

"Okay, where's the closest mall?"

"Um, I think there's one a couple blocks from here." I said. I took my keys out of my pocket and turned to go to my car. James cleared his throat. I turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Where you going?"

"Um.. To my car..." I said like he was stupid or something.

"Why?"

'Oh my gosh. This guy is full of questions today isn't he?'

"To go to the mall. How else will I get there?"

"We can take my car." He suggested.

I looked up and tilted my head from side to side considering my options. I could go to my car and drive or I could go to James' car and tell him which way to go. Hmm...

I looked at him. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. Oh, my gosh he is so cute!

"Okay." I caved. How could I say no to that? I put pressed the lock button twice and made sure the alarm turned on.

He held out his hand and I took it. Our fingers intertwined we walked to his car.

WAIT WHAT?! MY HAND IS ACTUALLY HOLDING JAMES' HAND?!

This is so weird like it's a dream.

I snapped out of my fangirling thoughts as a hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh?"

He laughed. "I said are you getting in?"

I realized I'm standing in front of his black camero. He was holding the door open for me. Nice car.

"Y-yeah." I stammered. Got in his car and buckled my seat belt. I looked around as he went around to the drivers side.

It was clean. Surprisingly. I t really was a nice car. The inside was black with the exception of the radio buttons and the stuff that's supposed to be lit up. The seats were leather. The side windows were like uber tinted, for privacy purposes I guess. His car made mine seem like a beater. Dang famous people.

Once again I was taken away from my thoughts as the car roared to life. The radio turned on and blasted music. I cringed at the level of the volume. He reached out and turned down the volume.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect to be blasted with music." I replied with a chuckle.

He smiled. "So, where to?"

"Okay, first you gotta exit the parking lot and go to the street. Then turn right." I instructed smiling back.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and we drove off.

"Find anything yet?" He called from the outside of the dressing room.

He insisted to pay for some new clothes for me. So I decided to get a bunch of stuff to try on. It really is his fault for offering.

Right now, I'm trying on a turquoise halter top that waterfalls at the bottom ending just below my butt. And a pair of pink skinny jeans. Now if I could just complete it with some Toms...

I walked out to show him though I probably know what he's gonna say, 'wow... You... Look... Amazing.' That's all he's been saying for the past five outfits.

He propped himself off the wall and looked at me.

"Well?" I said breaking him from his daze.

He cleared his throat. "Wow... Um... You... Look... Amazing."

Yep there he goes again.

"Is that all you can say?" I said and perched my hand on my hip.

His mouth opened and closed a few times nothing coming out. I scoffed lightly shaking my head with a smile. I turned and walked back to my changing stall.

I shed the clothes and put my dirty stuff back on.

Yuck!

I carried my six outfits out of the dressing room and walked over to him. He was holding a few things for himself.

He looked up. "Ready?"

I surveyed the stuff in my arms. "Yup." I answered popping the 'p'.

We walked over to the check out. The girl behind the counter didn't realize who was standing in front of her.

"Find everything al...ruh..." Was all she could say when she looked up.

"Yes. Thank you." James answered her unfinished question.

"Oh... My... god! Y-you're James Diamond! I love you!" She started fangirling. She obviously didn't see me there. He sent me an apologetic look.

"Thanks.. Um, can you check us out?" He said tentatively.

She smirked and began to "check him out". He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"I meant the clothes please. I would like to pay for the clothes."

"Oh... Ummm... Okay." She said with a small smile. She grabbed the clothes and began ringing them up. That's when she finally noticed me.

"Is... She... Your... Girlfriend?" She asked send me death stares.

'Dang girl chill out! You act like I murdered him or something. Geez!'

"No she's my friend." He said.

My heart kind of dropped a little.

Friend zoned. That's gotta be the worst place to be.

A smirk ticked at the corners of her lips.

James' POV

'A friend?! What the heck was I thinking?!'

James Diamond you just friend zoned yourself.

Dang!

I was mentally slapping myself for this.

I payed for the stuff with my credit card. The cashier handed me a few pieces of paper. I noticed one had a phone number on it. The other two were my receipts. I signed one and stuck the other in my pocket. I picked up the last one.

"What's this for?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"It's my number. You can't call me if you don't have my number, silly!" She said trying to hit on me.

'This girl is already annoying.' I thought.

I gave a fake smile, grabbed the paper, shoved it in my pocket, and grabbed the bags. I turned to Faith,who looked like someone just shot her puppy, and nodded for her to follow.

We walked out of the store and made our way to the entrance we came from.

We were about halfway there when a girl saw me, stopped, and gasped. 'Please don't scream, please don't scream.' I pleaded in my mind my eyes growing wider.

"You-you're... You're... Juh-jay-James... Die... Die..." Was all she could spit out before someone else recognized me.

I looked at Faith who was not quite sure what to do. I grabbed her hand and I felt her tense up. I ignored it. That wasn't my main concern right now. I ran practically dragging her along with me.

I ran as fast as I could. All the girls followed suit. These fans are relentless.

I made it out of the mall but the girls were still coming. I headed towards the car. She finally got the idea and booked it to the car. I did the same. With my now free hand I pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors. Faith got in and buckled up. I pressed a button that opened the trunk and threw the bags in as I ran past it and shut it. I got in the drivers side and locked the door. The mob of girls grew bigger and made it harder for me to leave the parking lot.

Faith'a POV

"Go!"

"I can't! If you haven't noticed there are a whole mob of girls surrounding the car!"

It's been half an hour and we're still in the parking lot at the mall. We'd gotten about halfway but the amount of girls got a lot larger in number making it harder for us to leave.

Right now James and I were both irritated with each other and the situation we were in.

I reached over and honked the horn like fifteen times. It scared a bunch of girls.

* * *

An hour later and like half the towns population of girls later, we finally made it out alive and drove back to Starbucks.

I got my stuff from his trunk and walked away. I walked over to my car. I was about to open the door when I noticed writing. Someone keyed my car! It said 'loser'. My windows were Smashed in and the tires were flat.

Dropped everything I was holding. I fell to my knees as tears began to stream down my face. My hands came up and covered my face as I started to cry.

Why the heck someone would want to do this? I didn't do anything to them! This is so not fair!

I sat there on my legs crying, trying to think why someone would do this to me.

A hand began to rub my back soothingly. In the corner of my eyes I saw James sitting next to me. Even though I was mad at him, he was the closest thing I had to comfort. He helped me up, I began to sob once again. I don't know what came over me that I was crying like that. Probably all of my bottled emotions just spilling out. But before I knew it he had embraced me into a hug. Which made me cry even more. We just stood there like that for awhile.

When my sobs died down he pulled back to look at me. "You okay?"

I couldn't speak at the moment so I just nodded. I called the cops.

We waited in the café next to Starbucks.

My phone vibrated. Probably a text from one of the girls wondering where I've been.

From private:

B**** you better sleep with one eye open. I'm coming for you.

* * *

A/N DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Leave a comment like and all that stuff :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sponsor Note: I'm not going to bore you. If you wish to read it on the original website go to wattpad. Enjoy!**

* * *

A/n- okay guys since I find it very difficult to come up with a name for each chapter I'm just gonna number them unless I think of a clever name for them so forgive me if some of them have names and some of them don't. I really wish more people would read this story and leave comments but I'm just happy that people are reading it. Thanks I seriously and truly appreciate it. Love ya! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :) and to be honest I make these chapters up as I go along. But I do have the main ideas of a chapter in mind so... Yeah... So one of you wanted to know who the mystery text girl is. Well you will just have to find out in due time... (Insert evil laugh). Anyhoo enjoy the reading :) xx

HazzaLove ❤

* * *

After the police got their information, they finally left me alone. Well, not technically. James is still here. I just want to sleep. I was emotionally drained and my brain needs a nap. I sipped my coffee as I mulled over the events of today.

I spilled coffee on me and James-of BTR-, got my bracelet back, got James' number, held hands with James, got new clothes- bought by James-, got friend zoned, chased by a ton of screaming fans, argued with him, and finally came back to find my car vandalized. Oh, joy... That was the cherry on top of everything.

"Would you like me to give you a ride home?" James asked with a small smile.

I opened my mouth to respond but my phone began to ring. "Yellow."

"Blue!" Isa responded.

I laughed, "Hey."

She chuckled, "Hay!"

"What's up?"

"Oh, I'm about to head over to Starbucks. Where were you today? I missed you at school."

"U-uh, I...um.. My parents let me stay home because I got in late last night. That's cool. Mind if I meet you there?" I asked casually.

"Oh, cool beans. Yeah it's fine."

"Okay cool see ya there."

"See ya." She said and the line went dead.

I looked back at James. He was still waiting for my response. There was no way I wanted to sit through an awkward car ride.

"Uh, I'm... Gonna meet someone here in a little bit. But thanks anyways." I said returning his previous small smile.

"Okay, well the boys and I have an interview to get to in awhile. So I have to go. You going to be okay by yourself?" He said getting up.

"I'm not a child." I retorted. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay." And with that he left. Not even a 'see ya'. Your cool.

I folded my arms on the table and put my head down. My eyes started fluttering closed as I suddenly felt drowsy. Soon, I drifted off to la la land.

*Isa's POV*

I hung up the phone and got in my car. Mm... The thought of Starbucks right now had me already giddy. I love that place. Hm, I wonder where Faith is that she's going to meet me there. I guess we'll see. Nothing gets past me. Especially with her. She's never afraid to show what emotion she's feeling.

I arrived there in about fifteen minutes. After parking my car, I walked into the shop. I looked around. She's not here yet. That's odd because I think I saw her car in the car park. Hm.. I walked out and went over to the car that looked like hers.

That's hers alright. I walked around to the drivers side. My jaw went lack and my eyes widened as I took in what was before me. Oh, my gosh.

I looked around. 'Where the heck is she?'

I saw a person slumped over on a table at the café next door. I walked over to them. As I got closer to them I realized it was Faith. I ran up to her, half worried. I nudged her shoulder and she moaned swatting away my hand. I nudged her again. She moaned more audibly this time.

"Five more minutes!" She mumbled into her arms.

I snickered. Nudged her head. She looked up with sleepy eyes. She looked drained. She furrowed her eyebrows together trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." I greeted with a smile. I sat in the seat across from her.

"Hey."

"How long have you been here? And what's up with your car?"

"About an hour. Well I went to the mall and when I came back I found it like that."

"Faith.."

"Hm?"

"You're forgetting one small detail."

"What's that?"

"How'd you get to the mall without your car?"

"I walked." She lied, hoping I would buy it.

I decided to give her some slack. Just this once. "Okay. Do you want to come over tonight?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could just go home and sleep. I'm really exhausted. Would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Well you know my place is practically your place. You can crash there if you'd like?"

She thought for a moment. "Yeah okay."

I got up from my seat. "Cool. I'm going to get me some coffee first so if you want to wait in my car you can. Or you can just walk with me."

She groaned and got up. I walked to Starbucks. She followed suit.

Faith's POV

As I sat in the passengers side of Isa's car I looked out the window. I just blankly stared at the scenery that blurred passed me by. I just want to curl up in a ball and sleep. That's all I want nothing more. Nothing less.

Something started to vibrate in my hand.

'That's weird.'

Keeping my eyes closed I laid there, listening.

Silence.

Slowly my eyes opened. I looked around. This is definitely not my room. The room was big. With a purple and blue bean bag a green rug. The walls were a little darker than lavender but still a soft color.

My phone vibrated again. I looked at it. My heart jumped. It was a DM from Kendall. I felt a smile creep onto my face.

* * *

A/N - okay, so I hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. But leave a comment. xx


End file.
